


It's not the end.

by iroa



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Final rankings hurt me, Gen, I miss wonjin and minkyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 01:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20613062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iroa/pseuds/iroa
Summary: Everyone locked their eyes on that tragic drama scene of two friends getting separated, Kim Minkyu and Song Hyeongjun, who had been together since they were ranked with X while Ham Wonjin let his fellow labelmates down and got ranked as D. Hyeongjun cried- a heartbreaking expression was shown on the monitor while Minkyu directed his speech to the crying boy. Even though Wonjin feels exactly the same, he was not the one Hyeongjun was crying for, he knew it. Nor could he ever convey it.





	It's not the end.

_-"Starship Entertainment, Song Hyeongjun!"_

An overwhelming cheer broke out, celebrating Hyeongjun who got into the final line-up. That was it. It was over for Ham Wonjin. They wouldn't be on stage together for another 2.5 years or maybe... forever. He was happy for him, indeed. Why did it feel like a lie though? With all those mixed feelings, he hugged Hyeongjun and congratulated him like everyone else did before he went up to his seat. It was over for Wonjin, he knew for sure. There was no way he would end up in the remaining ranks with Hyeongjun being 4th. Kim Minkyu. Maybe, at least Minkyu could be by Hyeongjun's side. Maybe, he could be there in Wonjin's stead... Is what he would want to believe but actually, Hyeongjun probably needs Minkyu more. What a stuck-up thought he just had. The four trainees for X Rank were revealed and as expected, he couldn't find himself on the monitor. However Minkyu is still there. Maybe, he can make it! Maybe, he can be the one to support his baby Hyeongjun. But to his surprise, not even Minkyu made it. Was he glad that Minkyu couldn't steal Hyeongjun anymore? Or was he rather anxious about the fact, that his cutie will be there in X1 for the next 5 years without the hyungs he had been so close with?

Everyone locked their eyes on that tragic drama scene of two friends getting separated, Kim Minkyu and Song Hyeongjun, who had been together since they were ranked with X while Ham Wonjin let his fellow labelmates down and got ranked as D. Minkyu proceeded to hold his speech, apologizing to everyone he disappointed with the result and dedicated his last words to Hyeongjun.

_-"We've promised to debut together, right?"_

**It was painful.**

_-"I'm sorry I can't be together with you."_

**These words could've been his... No, actually, this is exactly what he felt too.**

_-"It's not like we won't see each other anymore, right?"_

Hyeongjun cried- a heartbreaking expression was shown on the monitor while Minkyu directed his speech to the crying boy. Even though Wonjin felt exactly the same, he was not the one Hyeongjun was crying for, he knew it. Nor could he ever convey it.

**And that thought destroyed him inside.**

He actually choked up by Minkyu's words, wishing that he could say it to his dear friend too, but he couldn't. Wonjin headed to Minkyu, putting his arm around his shoulders, attempting to comfort him. Maybe, he was going through the same conflict in his mind right now. His pat on the shoulder also meant _thank you for supporting Hyeongjun_. After the general shooting ended and the trainees were finally free to go to their friends, families and loved ones, Wonjin stood there for a bit to watch a scene that was expected to happen, one that he didn't want to ruin because... for sure... Minkyu's hug right now would be more comforting than anything else to Hyeongjun. The future X1 member hurried down from the stairs, Minkyu almost ran up to him as they finally reached each other's comforting arms. That view right in front of him... It was so heartbreaking to the point even Wonjin felt like crying for the both of them. It wasn't jealously anymore. Throughout the show, he did feel envious of Minkyu who got all of Hyeongjun's attention but... No, that was not it anymore.

**I just want him to be happy.**

They held each other in their arms for what felt like an eternity, before Hyeongjun glanced up from Minkyu's shoulders only to see his close friend he treasured so much. Releasing from the hug, the eyes that seemed to have calmed down in the taller one's arms started to become teary once again when he spotted him. That was when Wonjin's feet started to move forward by themselves. _No way could he ever leave Hyeongjun crying like that_, not when the younger one clearly locked his eyes with him while being filled up again with his apologetic feelings. With slow steps that became faster and faster, he finally reached them, pulling both into a hug again.

_-"You did well, and you will be doing well from now on."_

The fragile boy started sobbing again, really badly.

_-"Hyung, I wanted... to be with you too..."_

This time, it was Wonjin's turn to cry because he really couldn't hold back anymore. Hyeongjun wanted to be with him too? Of course. How could he indulge himself in self-pity like that, thinking that Hyeongjun would forget about him? 

_-"I'm sorry, Hyeongjunie..."_

**Sorry for breaking our promise of debuting together.**

**Sorry that I can't be with you.**

**Sorry for leaving you.**

**Thank you for taking away my doubts before we depart.**

**Thank you.**

_-"But it's not like we won't see each other anymore, right?"_

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction I've ever written. Like- Ever. I'm sorry about grammatical errors and poorly structured wordings.  
Anyway, I've always been wondering what Wonjin felt during the whole show up until the end and what he must have thought when he finds out that Hyeongjun and him get separated. So I decided to hurt myself and write everything down!! Haha.  
I hope you enjoyed it, thank you for reading.  
Feel free to leave comments and constructive criticism or just pour your feelings out.
> 
> Should I write what Minkyu and Hyeongjun might have felt too?


End file.
